I Wake Up In the Morning
by evelynsteele
Summary: Michelle and Amara have a morning routine, regardless if anyone approves.  Or if PDA is actually forbidden on school grounds.  Mauraders' Era.


"**Good Morning" Kiss of the Kiss Meme by dA's Insanity-24-7. Part of a one-shot series exchange with Haruka (Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King). Marauders' era, but not involving any of the Marauders directly. Ravenclaw!Michelle and Slytherin!Amara.**

Michelle couldn't help but think that for such smart people, her small group of friends in their shared house of Ravenclaw could be both dense and dumb sometimes. She had a schedule and she had to stick to it. There was no time for dawdling when it came to getting where she needed to be on-time. Most blamed her stereotypical Ravenclaw preoccupation with getting to class on-time; they supposed that her habit had just spilled into her personal life.

_Oh, if only they knew_, Michelle thought as she walked down the halls. She had gotten tangled up with a heated debate over an essay they had to write in Care of Magical Creatures with some of her friends. Her black cloak billowed behind her as she moved as fast as she could to the courtyard without running, its blue and silver striped lining flashing as the corners turned outward. Knowing her luck, if she ran, a teacher would definitely catch her and give her detention. _It's forbidden to run in the halls_, she thought mockingly.

As soon as she was exposed to the open air, her cheeks immediately flushed. It was _freezing _outside! Snow couldn't be too far behind with this sort of temperature. Giddy as, well, a schoolgirl, she blew out a deliberate breath. Much to her delight, it visibly curled before fading away in the cold air. She walked into the courtyard before sitting on a bench. She was careful to sit on both her gray skirt and her cloak as to protect her sensitive skin to the cold stone of the bench. Her legs were some-what prepared to combat the elements with black tights and navy flats with a silver bow on each toe. Her thin uniform button-up, though, was little protection against the weather, and her navy blue sweater wasn't much help either.

"Where are you?" Michelle sang softly to herself. It was a nonsensical melody, but she was never able to tolerate much silence. "I'm actually sort of late today and I all but ran here, but you aren't here and it's freezing cold." She glanced around, gnawing her bottom lip while twirling a strand of her wavy, aqua hair around a finger. "_It's cold/It's cold/It's terribly cold/Please, Mister/Please, Mister/Please, Mister Scrooge,_" she sang, remembering the small song from a rendition of _A Christmas Carol _she often watched as a child. Her legs bounced up and down, almost subconsciously moving to keep warm.

She screamed as a figure jumped down from the tree just to her left. She sighed and put a hand over her heart, racing madly from the fright, as she realized it was just Amara, the girl she'd been waiting for. She was tall, but ridiculously skinny; it was odd, being as athletic as she was, but her muscles never showed. She was lean and pale, with her light blonde hair seemingly washing her skin out even more. Her cheeks too were flushed against the cold, which was a rare color for her. Her hair, normally carefully cropped short, was growing longer; she always got it cut when she went home. Her legs were protected by khakis, which showed proudly just how long they were. Her white button-up was covered up by a sweater, not unlike Michelle's, but the difference was in the hue: Amara's was a deep jungle green. Her cloak wasn't buttoned, so it openly billowed behind her, flashing its own green and silver striped lining.

"Good morning," Amara smirked, almost as though she were taking secret delight in the fact that she had thoroughly frightened Michelle.

The shorter drew back her arm and smacked the other's arm. She really wished she had a textbook of some sort; those really hurt, and got the message across. "Good morning," she grumbled. She couldn't help but smile, though, when the blonde leaned down and gave her her 'good morning' kiss.

**Hope you like it, Ruka. Sorry these are taking me so long; I am doing my best to overcome my commitment issues. And it's not just with yours! I can't finish anything writing-wise lately. Sort of driving myself insane.**


End file.
